


you’re my only home

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sort Of, a fwbs au, aged up of course, bev has a girlfriend bc im a slut for lesbian bev, implied sexual stuff, implied stenbrough if you squint, there’s no actually smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: eddie gets a friends with benefits, but maybe it’s too close to home.





	you’re my only home

“I’m gonna shower” Eddie stood up from the bed, leaving Richie under the covers. Richie didn’t say anything, just rested on his elbows and watched as Eddie left for his bathroom. They’d started their arrangement a few weeks ago, both of them at an understanding that no feelings would be involved. They’d been friends for years, it was a mutual helping out thing. Eddie cringed at the ideology but they’d been fine. The only rule was that they couldn’t tell their best friends, save for any awkwardness.   
Richie was out on Eddie’s small balcony when Eddie returned, smoking. Eddie dried himself off, changing into sweats and Richie’s t shirt before joining him. New York buzzed around the pair, the lights flickering around them.

“You know I hate it when you smoke” Eddie pointed out, Richie flicked his cigarette into the night.

“We all do a lot of things we hate Eds” Richie said plainly. Eddie watched as Richie’s eyes, now without the huge glasses, surveyed the street below him. After ditching the huge glasses and opting for contacts, Eddie got to marvel at how beautiful Richie’s dark blue eyes were.

“What’s on your mind?” Eddie asked, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie moved to snake his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Do you ever think you’ll fall in love?” Richie asked, eyes boring down on Eddie. Eddie thought for a moment, he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know Rich, do you?” Eddie asked, quiet and slow.

“I think I will” Richie told him, before turning away to the city again.

“Let’s go to bed” Eddie pulled on Richie’s arm, Richie following him inside. The bed was still messed up from earlier, Eddie for once didn’t care. Richie wrapped himself around Eddie, the pair falling asleep in each other’s arms again.   
     Eddie woke up early, Richie still sleeping soundly next to him. His pink lips were in a pout, soft and kissable. Freckles that clustered just across his nose and pale skin icy in the brisk sunlight. Eddie had always thought Richie was beautiful, even when they were kids. While everyone stared at Bev, or other girls, Eddie’s eyes were trained to Richie. He had some unspoken attachment to the boy, unsure of what it was but it was magnetic.

“Morning Eds” Richie croaked, looking up at Eddie.

“Good morning, do you want coffee?” Eddie asked, standing up out of bed and stretching out.

“That’ll be stunning m’love” Richie grinned lazily, Eddie rolled his eyes at the British accent. He padded the kitchen, scrolling aimlessly through his phone as the coffee boiled. There was a knock on the door and Eddie shuffled to answer.

“Stan?” Eddie questioned, his best friend looked slightly disheveled.

“Have you seen Richie? He hasn’t been home in two days” Stan asked.

“He’s here” Eddie told him, letting Stan into his apartment. Richie appeared in Eddie’s bedroom doorway, thankfully with a shirt on.

“Staniel? What are you doing here?” Richie questioned, Stan looked between the pair briefly.

“I was looking for you, Bev said you hadn’t been back at the apartment for two days” Stan informed him as Eddie poured three coffee’s, adding milk to two of them and passing Richie his black coffee.

“Yeah uh- I’ve been camping out at dear old Eddie’s” Richie coughed awkwardly, Eddie cringed slightly. Stan sipped his coffee, eyes burning holes into the pair.

“Are you two fucking?” Stan said bluntly, Eddie almost spat his coffee out.

“No, it’s not like that” Eddie squeaked out, Richie’s face was covered in a smirk.

“None of us are stupid y’know” Stan pointed out, setting his mug down on the side.

“Like Eddie said, there’s no coitus involved” Richie joked, Eddie glared at him.

“Well, text Bev to tell her where you are. Remember, dinner’s at Mike’s place tonight” Stan made his way to the front door. He looked like he wanted to say something but just waved and left the pair in Eddie’s kitchen.

“No fucking coitus?! Richie you’re an idiot” Eddie grumbled, Richie chuckled.

“Let’s go shower Eddie” Richie said, Eddie followed him into the bathroom.   
     The pair arrived at Mike’s together, the rest of their losers already there. Eddie had to wear a fucking turtleneck, due to the large hickey Richie had given him.

“Nice sweater Eddie” Bev quirked her eyebrow, Eddie blushed. They sat in the remaining seats, Stan pouring wine for them all. They updated each other about their weeks, Bev’s girlfriend Em had received a promotion that they all congratulated her for.

“I’m designing a building for London at the moment, it’s a massive project” Ben informed them, Eddie loved to hear about his friends. As much he loved the hospital, his friends led such interesting careers he sometimes envied them.

“I’ve been offered a job in LA” Richie said quietly. Eddie, for the second time that day, almost spat his wine all over Bill.

“What? You didn’t say anything” Eddie questioned, Richie shrugged.

“I wasn’t going to go for it that’s why I didn’t tell you,” Eddie sensed a but, “but the pay is ten times better than what I’m on at the moment”. Eddie stared down at his plate, desperately hoping for someone else to say something. He didn’t want Richie to leave, they’d all worked hard to stay together. But there was something about Richie leaving that really tugged at Eddie’s chest.

“That sounds great Rich!” Mike clapped him shoulder, Eddie excused himself to the toilet. Richie couldn’t leave them, it just wasn’t fair. Eddie stared at his reflection for a minute before the realisation hit him. Eddie was in love with Richie and that’s why he didn’t want Richie to go to LA. When he returned, Mike was serving dinner and Eddie quietly sat back in his place.

“Are you okay?” Richie whispered in his ear, Eddie nodded quickly. He didn’t talk much as everyone else ate, Richie’s hand was on his thigh and Eddie looked up at him. Richie frowned in a question and Eddie shook his head, he didn’t want to say anything in front of everyone.  
     Everyone finished around nine, Eddie and Richie first out of the door together. They walked the couple of blocks to Eddie’s apartment in silence. Eddie stewing on his own thoughts. Richie went straight out on Eddie’s balcony when they got home, Eddie joining him a few minutes later.

“You should’ve told me” Eddie spoke quietly, voice almost getting lost in the night.

“I know, I just didn’t want it to be real” Richie said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“Are you going to go?” Eddie squeaked out, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Do you want me to go?” Richie turned to him now, cigarette disregarded.

“You can’t base your life on what I want” Eddie told him honestly.

“Eds, do you want me to go to LA?” Richie asked again, eyes never leaving Eddie’s.

“Richie listen, we started this arrangement under the premise we’d not get feelings. If you want to go to LA for an amazing job opportunity, you go” Eddie said, gaze moving away from Richie.

“Are you telling me you don’t feel anything for me?” Richie questioned, Eddie didn’t reply.

“Well, you won’t care that I already said yes then” Richie’s voice was too quiet, Eddie span around.

“Why did you ask what I wanted then? This entire conversation is fucking pointless” Eddie snapped, staring at Richie.

“You just basically admitted this is just for fun. What’s the point in staying then?” Richie’s voice was raised now, Eddie glared at him.

“I’ve been in love with you since I was fucking thirteen you asshole, and you know that!” Eddie shouted, clapping his hand over his mouth after. Richie stared at him, mouth opening and closing almost comically.

“But I don’t want to hold you back, that’s why I wasn’t going to fucking say anything” Eddie said, turning and walking back inside.

“Eddie-“

“Please Rich, this is humiliating enough. I’d rather you just leave” Eddie said bluntly, staring ahead.

“Shut up you fool” Richie said, before leaning forward and kissing Eddie slowly. It wasn’t like their usual kisses, they were heated and hungry. This was gentle, full of meaning.

“I’m in love with you too,” Richie said, “I fucking love you so much Eddie Spaghetti”. Eddie pushed his shoulder playfully.

“But LA, I don’t want you to turn it down because of me Rich? You deserve this” Eddie told him, Richie shook his head.

“There’ll be other offers, I’ll call them and tell them I’ve changed my mind. You’re more important” Richie’s hand touched his jaw softly.

“But-“

“No buts Eddie Kaspbrak, I only originally said yes because this fucking arrangement was killing me” Richie said.

“You should’ve said something sooner dumbass” Eddie quipped, Richie smirked at him. He picked Eddie up by the thighs, earning a squeal of protest. But his squeal was quickly quelled when Richie kissed his neck, Eddie fisting his hair.

“Can we go to bed properly now?” Richie spoke slowly in his ear, Eddie almost moaned.

“Of course we can” Eddie said, kissing him slowly before they returned to Eddie’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this out in an hour im sorry if it’s shit


End file.
